In The Shadows
by Mizumiii
Summary: Dans l'univers de D.Gray-man, avec de nouveaux camarades (OC), les exorcistes devront apprendre à faire un choix si ils veulent survivre et leurs ennemis ne seront pas forcement ceux qu'ils croient... Des complots se cachent dans l'ombre...
1. Prologue

Ohayo :D J'avais déjà posté cette fic sur mais comme je l'avais complètement délaissé j'ai décidé de la reposter

en la faisant corriger et en la modifiant car malgrès tout j'ai adoré l'écrire alors j'espère que vous prendrais du plaisir à la lire :3

Disclaimer : Tous est Hoshino sauf Mizùmi :p

* * *

Prologue ou un akuma peut en cacher un autre

* * *

-Merde ! Merde ! Je suis à la bourre ! Cria Mizùmi dans les couloirs.

Après un dérapage pas vraiment contrôlé elle arriva devant sa salle de cour. Elle reprit difficilement sa respiration et toqua. Une voix lui ordonna d'entrer.

-Alors Mademoiselle Yamamoto on prends son temps? Railla son professeur.

-Excusez-moi, je m'étais _perdue_ dans les couloirs, ironisa Mizumi en soutenant le regard de son vis à vis.

Son professeur lui jeta un regard méprisant, qu'elle soutint. Leur combat visuel dura à peine quelques secondes puis son professeur rompit le contact avec un petit sourire. Mizùmi regagna sa place près de la fenêtre. Elle profita que son professeur soit occupé à faire son cours pour l'observer tranquillement, il était plutôt grand et musclé, très impressionnant d'ailleurs, c'était sans parler du haume effrayant qu'il portait sur son visage. Ses vêtements se résumaient à une chemise noir ouverte laissant découvrir un torse halé et musclé, les cicatrices qui le parsemaient la faisait frémir. Il portait ensuite un pantalon noir et des bottes. Vraiment très séduisant, pensa Mizùmi pour la énième fois avant de se gifler mentalement aussi pour la énième fois. "Reprends-toi ma vieille, ce type à sûrement le double de ton âge et en plus c'est ton professeur ! Un professeur avec une réputation de grand sadique fou mais un prof quand même !" cette pensée la fit sourire. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il remplaçait son professeur de mathématiques mystérieusement disparus du jour au lendemain... Personnellement, elle le préférait à l'ancien. Un regard à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il lui restait encore une demi-heure de cours, après un bâillement elle s'assit confortablement sur sa chaise et piqua un somme.

Le reste du cours se déroula normalement, entendez par là que Mizùmi passa l'heure à dormir ou à regarder dehors sans écouter le cours bien sur. La sonnerie de fin résonna enfin la tirant de ses rêveries. Elle se leva et sortit de la salle sans se retourner, elle ne vit donc pas le regard insistant que lui porta son professeur...  
Dans la rue Mizùmi marchait tranquillement quand elle ressentit une sensation de froid s'insinuer dans son corps. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement tandis qu'elle accélérait le pas. Soudain, un monstre apparut devant elle : il flottait dans les airs et avait une multitudes de canons fichaient sur son corps ovale. Mais le plus effrayant c'était son visage, comme figé dans une souffrance sans nom. Étonnamment, Mizùmi ne parut pas si étonnée que ça, elle sortit deux poignards de son sac et se précipita sur le monstre avec un calme olympien et avant que celui-ci ne puisse l'attaquer, elle lui planta ses deux poignards dans le corps. Il disparut en fumée dans une explosion, Mizùmi regarda le monstre disparaître quand un mouvement la fit se baisser évitant ainsi une attaque d'un nouvel adversaire semblable au premier. La jeune fille se releva et esquiva l'attaque suivante, elle fonça sur le monstre en slalomant et le trancha avec son poignard. Malheureusement elle compris trop tard qu'il servait de diversion. Un puissant coup l'envoya au sol.

-Hihi ! Je vais te tuer ! Fit un nouveau monstre différent des premiers.

Il ressemblait plus à un clown, mais pas le gentil qui fait des ballons aux petits enfants pendant les anniversaires, mais plutôt ceux que l'on pouvait voir dans les films d'horreurs.  
Mizùmi se releva difficilement, du sang s'échappant de sa blessure. Elle se mit en position d'attaque et encaissa celle du clown. Mais la deuxième la renvoya au tapis.  
Elle se releva à nouveau, cracha du sang et s'élança sur le monstre.

-Hihi ! Tu es bien endurante pour une humaine !

Mizùmi voulut lui enfonça son poignard mais le clown lui brisa le bras d'un coup de pieds avant de la renvoyer dire bonjour au sol. Le clown s'approcha d'elle, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

-Je vais te tuuueeer ! chantonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda-t-il à Mizùmi.

La jeune fille se contenta de lui montrer ses mains vides l'air totalement innocente. Les yeux du monstre s'écarquillèrent tandis que les poignards se fichaient dans son dos lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il les retira violemment en allaitant.

-Sale garce, tu vas me le payer !

Il s'avança, menaçant. Mizùmi le regarda; alors elle allait mourir comme ça ? Tuée par une créature de film d'horreur ? Elle qui pensait avoir touché le fond, eh ben apparemment il y a toujours pire, songea-t-elle. Le monstre leva la jambe dans l'intention du lui écraser la tête quand soudain son corps se divisa en deux. Le regard brouillé par la douleur, Mizùmi aperçut un éclair doré, puis un visage qu'elle connaissait bien entra dans son champs de vision.

-Pro...Professeur Sokaro ? souffla-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi? Que va bien pouvoir faire Sokaro? XDDD


	2. Chapitre 1 : Présentations

Ohayo :D voici le premier chapitre de ma fic 2.0 XD Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Présentations

* * *

Elle avait atrocement mal à la tête. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Mizùmi porta ses mains à sa tête. *gling* _Gling? Quoi gling?_  
Mizùmi ouvrit les yeux intriguée. Il faisait très sombre. Elle prit appui sur ses mains mais celles-ci ne voulaient pas se lâcher du coup elle tomba en avant et sa tête heurta le sol. De plus une violente douleur élançai son bras gauche.

-Aïeuh ! Cria-t-elle de douleur.

Elle s'entortilla maladroitement avec des chaînes... ___Des chaînes ?! C'est quoi ce bordel?! _Mizùmi découvrit avec horreur qu'une paire de menottes tenait ses mains enfermées et une chaîne y été accrochée. Elle suivit la chaîne du regard jusqu'à un corps allongé sur le sol. Mizùmi déglutit, son kidnappeur avait l'air plutôt balèze mais dans l'obscurité impossible de le reconnaître ! Si seulement elle arrivait à ce souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé ! Tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'était d'un rire aigu qui lui vrillait le crâne. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se leva difficilement et s'avança maladroitement vers la forme endormie. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur et après avoir failli s'étaler au moins cinq fois, la jeune fille se baissa pour voir le visage du dormeur. Soudain le dormeur grogna puis se releva d'un coup assommant au passage Mizùmi.

- C'est quoi c'bordel ? grogna l'homme comme s'il ne venait pas d'envoyer Mizùmi au sol (NDM : le temps de réactiiioon). Hm ? fit-il en remarquant enfin la jeune fille.

- Roooh ! Les zolies z'étoiiileees... délirait Mizùmi.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous là, toi ! s'énerva Sokaro (NDM : et oui, l'unique, le vrai, Sokaro quoi xD) en saisissant la chaîne de Mizùmi ce qui la força à se tenir debout.

- Owwww ma têêêteee, geignit Mizùmi, une énorme bosse faisant son apparition sur son front.

- Hey! J'te cause ! s'énerva Sokaro en la secouant comme un prunier.

- Aaah ! Monsieur Sokaro ?!

- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

-T'occupes, allez on bouge, ordonna-t-il.

Mizùmi ouvrit la bouche mais le regard que lui lança son professeur la lui fit refermer aussitôt. Alors en pleine nuit, les mains menottées et tirée par Sokaro à l'aide d'une chaîne, elle marcha, marcha. La journée suivante fut identique à la nuit qu'elle avait précedente : elle marcha aussi. L'homme lui avait seulement autorisé une pause pour boire et une pour se soulager et c'était tout. Elle avait horriblement mal à la tête, la chair de ses poignets était mise à nu par les menottes et ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Mais le pire c'était la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son bras, Sokaro avait dit qu'il était cassé, franchement, elle avait gagné le jackpot. Quand ils arrivèrent devant une impressionnante montagne, elle se crut sauvée.

- Allez grimpe, ordonna Sokaro.

Mizùmi écarquilla les yeux, il était hors de question qu'elle grimpe ! Sokaro s'avança vers elle menaçant et la tira par sa chaîne. Le seul résultat qu'il obtenu fut que Mizùmi s'écroula au sol.

- Debout !

Mizùmi ne bougea pas. Sokaro s'approcha d'elle. La jeune fille ferma les yeux s'attendant au coups qui n'allaient surement pas tarder à pleuvoir. Mais contre toute attente, Sokaro poussa un profond soupir et haussa Mizùmi sur son épaule comme un sac à patates. Mizùmi se laissa faire à bout de force, un sourire se dessina sur son visage fatigué. Elle profita de ses instants de répit pour dormir un peu. Soudain elle se réveilla en sursaut, la douleur qu'elle ressentit à son postérieur l'avertit qu'on venait de la laisser tomber par terre.

- Ouille ! Vous pourriez faire attention ! S'exclama Mizùmi.

- Haha ! Alors Sokaro on se fait marcher dessus par une gamine ? se moqua une jeune femme qui venait d'entrer.

- Tss... Kuro t'es toujours vivante ? fit Sokaro.

- Ta sollicitude me touche Winty, répondit ironiquement la nouvelle venue.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'énerva Sokaro gêné, autant que pouvait le laisser paraître sa voix puisque son casque masquait son visage.

Winty ? Mizùmi ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant le surnom ridicule de son professeur-kidnappeur, le regard furieux de ce dernier ne fit que la faire rire encore plus. Soudain elle se lâcha et rigola comme jamais elle n'avait ri, relâchant la pression des derniers jours qu'elle avait vécus.

- Je l'aime bien celle-là, déclara Kuro en souriant.

Mizùmi releva la tête et observa la jeune femme : de taille normale mais plus grande qu'elle, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds presque blancs légèrement ondulés qui lui tombaient dans le dos. Ses yeux rouges étaient moqueurs et après avoir tiré la langue à Sokaro qui fulminait, elle s'éloigna.  
- Et toi arrête de rire ! S'énerva un peu plus Sokaro.

- Hmpf... Oui Monsieur ! S'exécuta Mizùmi en mimant le salut militaire.

Sokaro leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner. Deux mètres plus loin il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Suis-moi ! l'appela-t-il.

Mizùmi poussa un profond soupir avant de se lever et d'emboiter le pas de son supérieur. Au bout d'un moment, ne pouvant plus se retenir Mizùmi finit par poser la question, non, les questions, qui lui brûlaient la langue depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée enchaînée :

- Pourquoi vous m'avez enlevée ? C'est quoi cet endroit ? Qui êtes-vous à la fin ? Un espion ?... Oh hé vous m'écoutez ?! s'énerva Mizùmi.

- Hm ?

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel à la fiiin ! hurla Mizùmi.

Sokaro la regarda surpris puis se reprit :

-Tais-toi, ordonna-t-il.

-Ah non ! Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Vous m'enlevez ! Vous m'obligez à marcher pendant une journée entière avec ces putain de chaînes qui me font horriblement mal ! Et en plus je devrais me taire ?! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! cria Mizùmi.

Un attroupement s'était formé autour de Sokaro et Mizùmi mais cette dernière s'en fichait royalement.

-Vous savez quoi ? J'en ai marre ! Je me barre d'ici ! décida Mizùmi.

La jeune fille tourna le dos à son « professeur » qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux et partit d'un pas décidé. Elle traversa la foule qui murmurait à son passage sans les regarder, mais alors qu'elle se demandait si elle devait allez à droite ou à gauche, quelqu'un arriva face à elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda le nouveau venu.

Mizùmi l'observa, il portait un béret sur sa tête, un manteau long blanc et était chaussé de pantoufles... Plutôt beau gosse... Mais ce n'était pas le plus important... Mizùmi en déduit qu'il ne serait pas dur à battre mais il n'était pas seul. Deux filles l'accompagnaient : la plus âgée avait de long cheveux violets qui lui descendaient dans le dos, sa peau était très pâle et ses yeux très noirs ce qui donnait un contraste impressionnant mais pas déplaisant, son uniforme à elle était noir avec une sorte d'obi autour de la taille, un ciseau argenté d'au moins 40 cm y était passé. Mizùmi déglutit en voyant le ciseau. La deuxième fille portait elle aussi un uniforme noir mais elle portait une jupe, ses cheveux étaient coupé très courts et ébouriffés. Elle souriait gentiment, Mizùmi la classa dans la même catégorie que l'homme. Elle se mit en position de défense, les mains toujours emprisonnées.

- Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe ? répéta l'homme.

Au même moment Sokaro arriva à leur hauteur.

- Komui, c'est bon, c'est moi qui l'ai ramenée, c'est la nouvelle compatible, expliqua rapidement Sokaro.

Le dénommé Komui observa la « nouvelle compatible » d'un air énervé.

- Maréchal Sokaro, s'énerva-t-il, quand on vous demande de ramener une compatible ça ne veut pas dire ramener quelqu'un par la force à l'aide de chaînes !

- J'ai fait mon boulot, répondit Sokaro.

- Maréchal ? CompataQuoi? demanda Mizùmi complètement larguée.

- Et en plus vous lui avez rien dit ? S'énerva encore plus Komui.

Mizùmi entendit quelqu'un rire, elle aurait juré que c'était la femme aux cheveux violets mais celle-ci arborait un air sérieux. Sokaro haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Mizùmi complètement larguée lui emboîta le pas.

-Tu restes avec nous, lui apprit gentiment la plus jeune.

-Ah... Euh... Vous allez m'expliquez ce qui se passe ? demanda Mizùmi.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Moi c'est Lenalee Lee, lui c'est mon frère Komui Lee et elle, c'est Kagome Yukishiro, lui expliqua Lenalee.

- Moi c'est Mizùmi Yamamoto, se présenta-t-elle avant de s'effondrer au sol.

- Hey ! Ça va?! s'inquiétèrent les trois autres.

- Euh...hn... Je crois...hn..., fit Mizùmi à bout de force.  
- Bon, je pense qu'on va d'abord passer à l'infirmerie, proposa Komui.

- D'abord, commença Kagome en sortant ses ciseaux, on va lui enlever ses menottes.

Mizùmi regarda la femme couper ses menottes avec son ciseau comme si c'était du beurre.___Eh ben... J'aurais vraiment tout vu..._ Komui l'aida à marcher avec Lenalee jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tout en marchant ils lui expliquèrent tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir : les akumas, les innocences, la congrégation, les Noahs, le rôle des exorcistes et compatibles... Puis une fois devant la porte :

-Maintenant, personne ne te force mais voudrais-tu devenir exorciste ? Attend avant de me donner ta réponse, repose-toi et viens me voir dans mon bureau quand tu iras mieux, lui proposa Komui.

Mizùmi acquiesça.

- Salut !

- Euh salut !

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Moi c'est Lavi ! Et toi?

- Je m'appelle Mizùmi Yamamoto, se présenta Mizù à son voisin de lit.

- Comment tu t'es retrouvée ici ?

- Ah, c'est, si j'ai bien compris, le maréchal Sokaro qui m'a trouvée pendant une mission, apparemment je serais une compatible, expliqua Mizùmi avec une grimace.

- Ça a pas l'air de te plaire, fit remarquer le rouquin.

- Disons que ça va un peu vite, avoua la jeune fille en fermant les yeux.

- Hm, maintenant je comprends mieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Déjà, ta présence ici, mais je me demande pourquoi le maréchal c'est comporté comme ça avec toi, fit Lavi songeur.

- Tu veux dire pourquoi il m'a enchaîné et obligé à venir ici sans me demander mon avis ? ironisa Mizùmi.

- Justement le Maréchal a été presque « gentil » avec toi par rapport à ses habitudes, expliqua Lavi.

- Ah et il aurait dû m'arriver quoi ? demanda Mizùmi sceptique.

- Si tu n'avais pas voulu venir il t'aurait pété les deux jambes et t'aurait traîné jusqu'ici.

- Effectivement...

- Et ce que je trouve encore plus bizarre c'est qu'il soit venu te rendre visite...

- Il est venu me rendre visite ? s'exclama Mizùmi surprise.

- Et pas qu'une fois ! À la fin l'infirmière a été obligée de le jeter de l'infirmerie, lui apprit le rouquin.

Mizùmi rougit en imaginant son professeur à son chevet, fait qui n'échappa pas au rouquin.

- Lavi ! cria une jeune fille en entrant dans la salle comme un ouragan.

- Hey Juliette ! Toujours aussi énergétique, plaisanta Lavi, hey mais tout le monde est venu me voir !

- On s'inquiétait pour toi, lui apprit une fille aux cheveux blancs.

- C'est vrai ?

- Nan !

- T'es pas gentille Iza, pleurnicha le rouquin.

- Je sais, lui fit son amie en lui tirant la langue.

Mizùmi ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la tête que tirait Lavi. Immédiatement toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, la mettant mal à l'aise.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda un blondin.

- C'est la nouvelle compatible trouvée par le maréchal Sokaro, leur apprit Lavi.

Mizùmi le fusilla du regard. Elle était encore assez grande pour se présenter toute seule !

- Je m'appelle Mizùmi Yamamoto, et vous?  
- Allen Walker, se présenta le blondin.

- Juliette Usagi, fit la fille qui s'était jeté sur Lavi en entrant.

- Moi c'est Kuro Iza, et l'introverti là-bas c'est Yû Kanda, lui expliqua la fille aux cheveux blancs en montrant un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval.

- Vous êtes tous des exorcistes ? demanda Mizùmi.

- Ouaip, répondirent-ils fièrement.

- Kuro est une maréchal, lui apprit Juliette.

- Au fait, tu vas accepter l'offre de Komui ? demanda Lavi.

- Je sais pas trop... C'est bien d'être exorciste ?

- On est tous une grande famille, lui expliqua Allen, même si il faut aller se battre on sait qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour t'accueillir quand tu rentres à la maison...

___Une ____famille... Une maison... Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle avait perdu tout ça..._

Soudain Lenalee fit irruption dans la chambre:

-Mizùmi, Komui veut te voir !

* * *

Aloooors? Est-ce que Mizù va accepter? Est-ce que Lavi va devenir intelligent? Euuh oubliez la dernière question xD vous saurez ça dans le prochain chap :p

Rewiew? Enjoy!


End file.
